The Bar Maid and the Sea Captain
by CaptainSwanForever2016
Summary: Emma Swan meets Killian Jones, a man who seems to know all her secrets. But how? (Captain Swan)


_**AN: I own nothing. This is the tale of how true love defeats all walls. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Emma had always been alone in this world, her parents had been killed when she was young. Victims of a gun shooting, they had not had much money, so the man had shot them and stolen what little they had. Emma had been in the shop getting some bread and returned to find her parents dead. The image was still in her head to this day, and had made her realise she couldn't get close to anyone at risk of them coming to harm as well. She had tripped up on that promise a few times, but each time the person she let in died. She was now 28 and content to not let anyone in to her life. She had become a bar maid at the age of 20, and had many "encounters" with men of luxurious countries over the years. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear about how they would save her from this shell she called her life. Each time she politely declined. Emma always felt like something was missing from her life, a part of her that had never fallen into place. As she was washing down the surfaces she looked up, a man of about 6 foot walked in. He had short brown hair, and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He held himself in a strong posture, he knew he looked good, and showed it off. He looked around, checking out every woman in detail until he laid eyes on Emma. He just stared at her, enchanted by her beauty. She would be the one he'd take home tonight.**_

 ** _Killian Jones had always sailed around the world, it was his passion some might say. That was a lie, it was his way of escaping life. Not caring about anyone or anything. After he had lost his love and brother to a sea storm, he swore he would never commit to anyone again, and make no promises. He was a broken man. A broken man, who even though he didn't know it needed saving. He walked into the bar called "Storybrooke" that was a rather weird name he thought to himself, but was also very intrigued. As he stepped in he could smell, the faint aroma of beer. He stared around the bar not sure who would be his companion tonight. Each woman here was very alluring, until he saw the blonde siren. She stole his attention right away, her blonde hair was wavy like the crashing waves. She was the one. He walked over to the bar, still staring at her._**

 ** _"What would you like, Sir?"_**

 ** _"Rum please, and the name is Killian. Killian Jones. Captain of the Jolly Rodger, at your service malady."_**

 ** _"Here you go Killian. And my name's Emma."_**

 ** _"Nice to meet you, love. I'm going to get straight to the point. You. Me. My ship. Tonight."_**

 ** _"I'll have to think about that. Hmmmm. I'll tell you later. Goodbye Mr Jones."_**

 ** _He sat at his table the entire night, always watching her move from table to table. Men trying all kinds of tactics to get to her, each failing miserably. Slowly but surely he fell asleep, dreaming of a woman with blonde hair. A beanstalk. A sword fight. A team._**

 ** _"Wakey wakey, Pirate. It's closing time."_**

 ** _"5 more minutes."_**

 ** _"Ahhh, wake up. I thought you'd want to take me to your ship. Or did you change your mind."_**

 ** _"Love, did we know eachother before this. It seems like I know you from somewhere."_**

 ** _"No clue, Mr Jones. Are we doing this or not, I haven't got all night."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, love. I can't do that to you. Swan."_**

 ** _"How do you know my surname?"_**

 ** _Emma pushed the man up against the wall, this felt sort of familiar. Like they had been like this before. Images entered her mind. Betrayal. Neverland. Kiss. All seem so familiar. Yet she had no clue where they came from. She felt like they had been close. Very close. This scared her. This man she barely knew had such an effect on her. She removed her arm allowing him to move._**

 ** _"Please leave Mr Jones."_**

 ** _"Emma" he said as he walked away._**

 ** _For the first time in a while Emma layed in bed alone crying. Being alone hurt so much. But it was better than letting in someone only to have them ripped from you. Emma didn't want to be alone tonight, she just wanted someone to hold her. Someone to tell her it was all ok. She cried herself to sleep that night. She dreamed of a man who had a hook for a hand, of epic adventures, of a life she could only wish she had. The man was always protecting her, always there. She never properly saw his face. Hoping one day, if he was real, she would meet him._**

 ** _The next few weeks went by so quickly Emma didn't realise it was almost her birthday. She usually stayed at home, ate cake. Then spent the night with one of her many companions. This year she would be turning 29, each year was more upsetting. Another year without her parents. Another year truly alone._**

 ** _Everyday of those weeks Mr Jones would come in and stare at her the entire time, each time trying to make conversation with her. Always failing. Thank you fate for giving me a stalker she thought to herself. Today thankfully he hadn't tried to talk to her. He looked deep in thought, as if weighing up his options, occasionally muttering to himself._**

 ** _Killian Jones had gotten an offer from the high Lord of Scotland to transport his daughter Merida to China for her marriage to a prince. This was a good paying job, but was it worth leaving his princess. He had remembered a lot more in these past few weeks, and was sure that Emma was the woman of his dreams. She was his salvation, his life, his everything. He had to find out if this maiden was truly her. He would wait until everyone had left then he would try and talk to her. His Swan._**

 ** _Emma was packing away all the mugs that had been left on the tables, readying herself to go and "help" the Prince of Norway. Ever since that day with Killian Jones she would have to prepare herself before going to entertain her guests. He was going to be the end of her. He was so desperate to entangle himself in her life. As she turned around she saw him in the corner she quickly turned away, not paying attention to him._**

 ** _"Love, I know you saw me. I'm not blind."_**

 ** _"Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Did you ever think about that?"_**

 ** _"Emma, this is going to make me sound like a madman. But listen. I can tell there could be something between us. Something really special. I need you to trust me. I know many people have abandoned you, or died protecting you. I need you to trust me, I'm a survivor. So what do you say, Love?"_**

 ** _Suddenly before she realised it her lips were on his, that kiss was filled with so much emotion. She could tell he had been hurt as well. She could also tell something else as well, he was the man from her dream. I don't know how she knew she just did. She stepped away from him, she could see surprise in his eyes. He loved her. She couldn't let him get close to her._**

 ** _"Well that was fun, see you around. Pirate."_**

 ** _She turned around she couldn't face him, the sadness in his eyes. The disappointment._**

 ** _"Goodbye Emma, I hope we meet again one day Miss Swan."_**

 ** _"Probably not."_**

 ** _"If you say so love."_**

 ** _Killian walked out slowly, silently wishing she would turn around and jump into his arms. The walk back to his boat was a lonely one, he realised there was no point in staying around. She would never want to be with him. He would set off the minute he got back._**

 ** _Emma's head was all fuzzy, why did he make her feel this way. Emma sat down, she didn't know what to do. She felt a pain in the back of her head, the more she thought about him the more it hurt. All of sudden she screamed in pain. What was going on? Then as if by magic, it all went away. As she went to stand up images flashed before her eyes. Killian. Her. Their life. His death. Everything. She had to go after him. He was her Killian. She fight till the end for him. She had gone to Hell for him. She loved him._**

 ** _Killian knew what he had to do, he had to let her go. They weren't meant to be. She didn't want him. His love for her wasn't enough to break whatever was keeping them both from remembering. The pain he'd had for days had come back. This time it felt stronger. Whatever was going on, he had to get away from this dreaded place. Away from her. As he continued walking he could hear pounding footsteps behind him, someone running as fast as they could. He hoped they found what they were looking for._**

 ** _Emma had to get to him before he got on his boat, before he ran away for good. She was so focused on getting there she didn't see the man in front of her until she crashed into him. It was him. She'd done it._**

 ** _Killian was surprised as he fell to the floor, he peered at the woman who'd taken him down. It was her, it was his Swan._**

 ** _"I'm sorry S... Killian. I'm sorry. Not just for knocking you over. You were right we do know each other. I could go on for hours about how much we have done. But right now I need you not to get on that boat. I need you to b..._** ** _"_**

 ** _She was stopped mid-sentence by his lips crushing into hers, both not wanting this to end._**

 ** _"Do you remember me, what we had."_**

 ** _"You mean you making me a Dark one, Love. It's kind of a hard thing to forget, Swan."_**

 ** _"Killian._** ** _"_**

 ** _The world around us changed, what once looked like an old tavern now turned to Granny`s. The dock became newer, and filled with people. What was going on? There right in front of us stood Regina, Henry, and my parents_**

 ** _"Took you both long enough"_**

 ** _"Whats going on?" Asked Emma._**

 ** _"You don't remember, you cast a curse. Hades told us it was the only way to bring back Hook. It required both of you to remember and accept your memories to be undone."_**

 ** _"Unfortunately someone had a habit of pushing people away, thankfully guyliner was persistent or we'd have all been trapped there."_**

 ** _"Thank goodness everyone is safe, Emma I'm so proud of you."_**

 ** _"Mum."_**

 ** _Emma ran over and hugged her parents. She had all she needed. Her parents, Henry, and Killian._**

 ** _She had found her happy ending._**

 ** _AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot, if you did please write a review. Thank you for reading._**


End file.
